


Let's Play Pokémon

by Kattia



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattia/pseuds/Kattia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Person A catches Person B’s favorite Pokemon, one they haven’t caught yet. So Person A names it after them".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Pokémon

"Hey, Jay?" asked Jensen laying on their bed, with his phone in hand. He was bored and wanted some attention from his boyfriend who has been hiding his face behind papers that were his scripts for the shooting tomorrow. A low "hm?" was all he got in response. Jensen rolled his eyes and moved on the bed to be closer to his lover. "Can we go play Pokémon Go?" Jensen asked laying his head on Jared's shoulder.

Jared finally lowered the papers and looked at Jensen with a weird look on his face, but after a minute of thinking, he nodded. "Okay. A little rest cannot hurt."

"Finally!" Jensen got up from the bed and started putting on his shoes immediately and Jared, laughing, did the same thing.

Twenty minutes and a lot of walking later, Jared suddenly stopped causing Jensen to bump into him.

"What the hell?"

"I got it, Jen!" Jared turned to Jensen grinning and help up his phone to show what he got. And Jensen's jaw dropped at what he saw only to start getting angry in the next second.

"No way!" he shouted while Jared kept on grinning making him more and more angrier.

"I got it, Charmander, your favorite pokémon. You still couldn't catch it, did you?" he asked, his smile growing even bigger.

"No, I couldn't," answered Jensen, trying to smile, but he's already killed his boyfriend a hundred times in his head.

Jared pretended to be sad. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope you'll get yours soon."

"Whatever." Jensen shrugged and moved to keep walking.

"I'll name it after you."

Jensen stopped and turned around. Jared was already typing, a big smile on his face. He showed his phone to Jensen after he was done. Below the picture of Charmander, there was the name; Jen.

"I have no idea whether to find that cute or offensive," Jensen said, but he couldn't help smiling a little.

Jared moved closer to him, putting away his phone and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I think you should find it cute," he whispered into Jensen's ear making him shiver. "Because Charmander is cute, you're cute too. And the two of you together is just too cute."

Jensen let out a low chuckle and laid his head on Jared's chest. "You're and idiot."

"But you love me," Jared shrugged.

"Damn right I do," Jensen nodded and pulled Jared closer, trying not to think about how angry he still felt for his boyfriend catching his favorite pokémon before he did.


End file.
